Fever Pitch
by Nzul
Summary: Amy Rose's dream was always to study and go to school to earn an education. The only problem is that school is expensive but when her cousin Rob O' elopes with his pregnant girlfriend she decides to take his place.What happens though when she ends up falling for the school's prince and steals the hearts of the girls who think she's a he?Will her secret be revealed? Updates Satudays
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **\- - - - X**

The schoolyard is flooded by teenage boys and I find myself struggling to find my way to the dormitory. The campus is so gigantic it almost resembles a castle from the fairytale books parents used to read to their kids as children.

But that's exactly how I feel right now.

Like I'm in a fairy tale.

I can't help the big smile that spreads across my lips as I secure my backpack straps and take in a steady breath, pulling my luggage behind me as I take my first big step across the courtyard. Taking in the beautiful landscape and agriculture designs.

This has always been my dream.

I've always dreamt about the day that I could one day be able to throw away my stitch needle and cloth for a pen and paper. I am going to do big things in life and no one is going to stop me.

No more relying on solely books or eavesdropping on my cousin during his tutoring to get educated on endless subjects. I was now going to experience it all first hand and I never felt this imbued before.

"Here it is: Room E358," I note, viewing the dormitory map on the wall by the dormitory entrance, next to the desk which is being flooded by what seem as new freshman.

Even though I'm not a freshman I feel like one since this is my first day in an actual school. It seems simple enough though if you just read the school manual which I'm sure none of them bothered to even look over.

It had everything you needed to know.

I'm just glad that my cousin was also such an intellectual that he was able to get transferred and accepted here with a scholarship. If only he hadn't gotten Mari-Sue pregnant and ran off with her is a different matter.

At least I was able to gain something off of this all.

On the fourth floor, I unlock the door to my new dorm room. It's cool inside, and the air conditioning is humming away. I go to the tiny mirror on the wall and stand in front of it. My shoulders are sore from carrying my overstuffed, red backpack, and I watch myself drop it by the foot of my bed along with my suitcase.

My bangs slightly cover my right eye, and my quills, which hang just past my waist, are styled high and rather ruffled. I grab my brush from the bag, and comb through the knots. I arrange them again, and I study my pink quills, thick and straight, and my green eyes. My face still resembles the girl I used to be, but I don't look as feminine as I used to, and my chest seems less obvious underneath my shirt from wrapping myself. I look down at my small hands and think of Rob O's hands, and then I try to push these thoughts away.

I search the mirror for what I was able to see when I got dressed this morning—the long, blue, cute dress and the girl inside of it—but the image has completely vanished, just like I knew it would, because after today, this will be happening every single day. My life will forever change.

I am no longer Amy Rose.

"I am Rob O' Rose." I watched myself say. I was wearing my school uniform, quills styles upwardly, and clutching my hands, anticipating my life, wondering what the world had in store for me.

Maybe I'll finally be able to try out the laboratory Rob O' always talked about or even be able to take tests—possibly get top grade in my class! The possibilities were endless and I couldn't get enough of it. I was going to do many things with life that I was sure of.

I smile to myself at the thought of it but my happiness ends in a bust.

Suddenly, my dorm room door slams open and a handsome black hedgehog walked in without a shirt on. I snap my attention to his toned chest before we make eye contact and he flashes me a glare, looking me over and at my suitcase.

No way, was I actually going to be sharing a room with this guy? I thought to myself as my eyes tried not to look over his amazing body. I need to calm my hormones down!

I block my eyes, looking at anything but him. I smile awkwardly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" He asks, venom flowing out of the tip of his tongue as he ignores my presence and goes to change in front of me without a care. "Get the hell out." He snapped.

Whatever was left of my romantic notions of male chivalry and love at first sight was just obliterated. I'd never verbally admit I was a romantic, that was one of the many secrets I kept to myself, but it was a special ideal and one guy took the last bit I'd clung to.

I felt my face flush, as it did anytime anybody raised their voice at me. I was entirely too sensitive to tone. "This is also my room," I inquired, and swallowed hard. "Oh, uh, let me introduce myself, I'm Rob O' Rose," I greet with a friendly smile. "Your new roommate."

"I'm not supposed to have a roommate."

"Well uh… surprise!" I say lamely, arms open wide with an awkward grin. "You have one now."

He stares at me disgusted as he looks me over and at my suitcase with growing irritation. "You've got to be kidding me." He huffed, looking back at me with an unbelievable look. "Where's your schedule?" He questioned, searching for proof.

"Ah, it right here—" I say, pulling it out of my back pocket before he yanks it away from me and over looks it himself.

I can almost see his eyes burning a hole in the piece of paper as he reads it over and over again. As if it's something out of this world and he can't accept it. What's so bad about sharing a room anyways?

This guy had to be a major drama queen to be freaking out this much over sharing a room.

So rude too.

"Hn," he huffs, crushing the piece of paper into a ball to my grimace, throwing it at me, and I barely catch it.

My anger surges higher as I lower my brows at him with annoyance of my own at his bad attitude. He literally crushed my paper and I still needed it. My class schedule and other information was on there.

"Come here," Shadow hisses as he slams the door open and yanks me over with him by the collar, looking around the hallway until his eyes fall onto a green crocodile with a clipboard talking with a few students. "Vector!" He yells after him, making him jump and turn around nervously.

Poor guy.

Just by a given glance you can tell the guy is terrified of him.

"Shadow Robotnik!" He greets nervously, walking over to us with an uneasy look. "How are you this fine even—?"

"Why the hell is this kid in my room?" Shadow interrupts, pushing me towards him roughly as we reach him.

 _Why I have never—!_ I think to myself as I send him a glare of my own, who does he think he is? _Throwing me around like a rag doll!_

"Oh, that's because he's your roommate."

"There has to be some kind of mistake," Shadow huffed. "I was promised my own room this semester. So why the hell did you give me a roommate?"

"We understand that, Shadow," our dorm advisor injected. "Unfortunately we had a surplus of students this semester and we do have to fill out the rooms. There is nothing we can do to change that but he needs a room and you are the only student on campus who didn't have one."

"Then put him with a room of three." He hissed through his teeth in aggravation.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Vector blinked. The crocodile seemed to sense the anger rise in Shadow but he didn't waiver in his words, even though he did seem to shrink in size, hiding behind his clipboard. He continued, "every room only has two beds so unless you have something more to complain about please speak with the headmaster about it."

Shadow froze, staring down at the shaking crocodile. He looked genuinely anguished, which made three of us. Surely, they'd gotten something wrong somewhere. I wouldn't want to share a dorm room with someone so rude either.

Shadow didn't say anything for a few moments as he rolled his eyes over at me and tilted his head, almost as if he was trying to figure me out and it made me feel uneasy. Almost as if he could see right through me and my disguise but that couldn't be possible. At least he wasn't glaring anymore, but I could have sworn I saw his eyes widen for a second, however, now his expression was unreadable, and he looked away.

I had just met him a few minutes ago and knew that sharing a room with him was going to be chaotic hell. The man was already making me dislike him from the first few seconds. I did not want to share a room with him for a whole year if he was going to keep acting like this.

Vector took in a breath after a few moments of silence passed, opening his mouth and glancing at his watch, saying,"Class is supposed to be starting soon so I suggest you both try to get along and—AND he's gone." He exasperated with his arm flinging up when he realized Shadow had already walked down the hallway. "Chaos damnit, Shadow!"

I had to admit that I had barely noticed him leave. He was very stealthy and silent. I had never had a roommate before but I already knew he was one of the worst there could be.

"Sorry about that, kid." Vector said, snapping my attention back at him when he turned to me to finally look at me and his eyes widened. "Ah, you're a freshman," he said with shock, "maybe there was some sort of mistake."

I grimaced, "I'm a senior."

"Oh, my apologies! You just look so young…" He said, looking me over with a look of confusion. "You should be going to class soon though. It's about to start in fifteen minutes but the campus is quite large."

"Will do, sir," I said with a smile. "Just one question though."

Vector blinked, "yes?"

 **\- - - - X**

"Class D143 is supposed to be down the hall here," I say to myself after getting directions from that lame dorm advisor. At least he could help me out with this at least. He wasn't much help at fixing Shadow's attitude. You'd think an advisor wouldn't be scared of a student but this guy was terrified of one.

Even so, I wasn't going to let my jerk of a roommate ruin my first day of school. I still hadn't even started class but I was hopefully it wouldn't get any worse. All I had to do was—!

 **BAM.**

My face comes to a stop and I feel like I just ran into a brick wall and my head spins. When I open my eyes, for a second I do think I ran into a brick wall, red scatters my vision and I realize I'm looking at someone's chest and he's glaring right at me.

"What's your problem?" He asked me. I could see myself reflected in the his purple eyes, glaring and full of rage.

He's at least 6'5 and a massive red echidna with dreadlocks where I on the other hand am just 5'2 and thin as a stick. No muscles on these arms and it doesn't help that I don't workout. Still, I'm sure we can just work things out once I apologize. He can't be that bad of a guy. I'm sure he can understand it was an accident.

"Holy shit, that guy is going to get his ass beat by Knuckles!" Someone in the sideline murmured and my eyes widened and ears perked at the sound of that. Beat my ass? I wonder incredulously, glancing over at the forming crowd of boys.

"Are you fucking listening to me, idiot?"

My neck jolted back to face him. "Oh, yes! Of course!"

"Then watch where the fuck you're going, stupid!"

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, grabbing his arm. "It was an accident, are you alright?"

"Don't fucking touch me," He spat out in rage, picking me up by my collar. He growled, raising up a fist and glaring right at me. "It looks like you need someone to teach you a lesson of how things work around here when you mess with Knuckles."

I let his threat settle in my mind and processed what was happening. This had to be the biggest guy I had ever seen, and he was getting about ready to beat me up. Shutting my eyes tight, I raised my hands to cover and block my face, and before I had time to take in the fear, I felt my butt hit the cold floor with a thud, sending my books flying across the floor, but the punch never came.

My hands still remained locked around my head, just as a precaution, but glancing up at the red echidna, I wondered what made him stop and drop me. I was just glad I was still in one piece.

That's when his voice filled my ears and he made his presence known.

"Ah, Ah, easy there big guy. Leave the kid alone, why dontcha?" I hear a gravelly voice offer from behind me and I feel myself freeze when I feel a body behind me, lean lazily on my shoulder.

It was that voice and touch that convinced me to lose focus.

My gaze shifted to the left just enough to make out a guy with his hands tucked into his jean pockets and spiky blue quills styled downward with piercing emerald green eyes, kneeling down besides me as I sat on the ground in utmost wonder.

This guy.

A total stranger.

Saved me.

"Back off, Sonic," The red echidna bit out. "This has nothing to do with you."

Sonic?

I glance back up at the blue hedgehog with wonder as he held me there besides him casually. He stood with a smirk, a knees-turning-to-jelly kind of smirk and I found myself dazed as he helped me up.

"Come on, Knucklehead, don't you think you're a bit too old to be bullying a freshman."

"I'm actually not a freshman," I argued with a sharp glare. "I'm a senior."

Sonic paused, something so strong going through his mind it was visible on the planes of his face. Finally,his mouth dropped. "No way! Sorry, man, you just look so young. What's your secret?" He asked, leaning close to me and looking me over in surprise.

I blinked."Oh, well I use this lotion and apply aloe vera on my skin as a facial cleanser."

"No way, I need to try that," he noted in thought as he nodded. "my skin keeps breaking out!"

"Chaos, just forget it." Knucklehead sights with an annoyed roll of his eyes and sends me a last glare which leaves me sinking down in fear. "But if you ever try to start something with me again, you won't be so lucky."

"He seems like a nice guy," I mutter sarcastically, watching him walk off into another hall.

"He does come with an attitude," Sonic chuckles heartily—his laugh making me blush for some reason—and he drags a hand over his jaw then spins around to face me. He smiled down at me. Actually, it was more of a grin. A grin full of attitude and ego. It was a tad sexy too, and it could have been hella sexy if I hadn't already decided to not fall into this boy's traps. "Seriously a senior though," he asked, eyes sweeping down to my form. "You look like a preteen, no offense."

Pushing his chest, which was like trying to move a tank, I moved my bangs aside so he could see my glare. "I am a seventeen year old gir—boy!"

He laughed at that, like I'd just said something as cute as a kitten. "I'm just messing with you, man"

I try my best to stop my blush from further forming but it's almost impossible when I have this guy looking at me. So at look at anything but him and notice my things scattered all over the floor. Great, he made me drop all my things. I think to myself as I groan and get on my knees to pick everything up.

"Hasn't he heard of global warming? Some people nowadays don't even care to protect the planet anymore." He comments, watching me get in my knees and pick up my things."Here, let me help you out." He offers.

"No, it's fine!" I say, but he's already on his knees before I can say anything else and helping me pick up my belongings and every piece of paper that got spread around the floor in an utter mess.

"Try not to let that guy affect you too much, he's a real Knucklehead," Sonic emphasized as he knocked on his own head with a friendly smile. "His attitude is really hard to handle."

I sucked in a slow breath, hoping my voice wouldn't make it seem like I was hyperventilating. "Thanks, it means a lot knowing there's decent people at this school."

He waited a few seconds, maybe waiting for me to further explain my "bad" experiences. I sealed my lips tighter.

"Central Academy is your typical snob school," he said finally, grabbing a book off the floor. "But there's still plenty of good mobians here, you just have to watch out for the bad ones."

"Bad ones?" I asked, glad my eyes were covered so he couldn't see the fixation in my pupils, "I'm not really here to make friends so that doesn't matter to me. I'm just here to learn and that's it. I don't need anyone else but myself."

He seemed surprised by my response but smiled with interest. "Smart boy, I like that!" He laughed, smacking me gently with a roll of papers.

My blush grows and I'm thankful for being a pink hedgehog that he doesn't notice my cheeks flush. Why are there so many cute guys in this school? I need to stop getting distracted.

"We have to go so hurry up and stop playing good samaritan!" A voice called from a few yards behind Sonic.

"Wait a second!"

He nodded thoughtfully. "What's your name anyways?" He asks, eyes gleaming with life and I feel almost lost in them. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Am—es!" I shriek, almost blowing my cover yet again.

"Ames?"

"Rob O' Ames Rose"

"Rob O' Ames Rose," he repeated, tasting the words in his mouth. Shooting me another tilted smile, nodding and giving me a handshake. "Sonic T. Hedgehog."

"Sonic, we got to go or we'll be late for English!" A gray hedgehog shouted again from outside a classroom, this time sounding a special shade of pissed. "Hurry up!"

Sonic tensed, the smile faltering. "Coming!" he shouted over his shoulder before turning towards me and handing me my notebook. "See you around, Ames," he offered with a wink and I felt my heart begin pounding.

This is going to be an interesting school year.

* * *

 **A slow start but I might delete this story if it is not popular since I do post based on reviews considering it's what inspires me to continue writing. If I do get reviews then this fanfic will begin _Updates Every Saturday. _:)**

 **Also I am in need of an editor if anyone is interested and this person will have access to future chapters before anyone else. (That is if I reach wanted reviews.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **\- - - - X**

It had been three weeks and surprisingly everything had gone smoothly.

I hadn't seen Shadow as much as I thought I would have. He was never in the room, not even to sleep sometimes, he rarely stayed and when he did he always came late at night.

Sometimes it made me wonder why it bothered him so much to have a roommate when he wasn't even sleeping on campus. It also made me wonder where exactly he went at night but that was none of my business. I had other things to focus on rather than a rude jerk like him.

Like trying not to faint from the stench of the guys sitting beside me in the lunchroom.

"Ames!" a voice shouted over at me. "Ames!" and again.

Try as I might, I could not escape the suffocating fog that was Sonic T. Hedgehog. It turns out he's a big shot around here and he was especially kind to others. "Get over here!" He motioned at me, waving at a space where he and his posse sat, chatting, and laughing.

Being front and center in a jock sandwich wasn't my first choice, but it was better than my current situation. Stinky guy to my right threw his arms up, yelling, "I beat you, losers!" and it was immediately clear he didn't believe in, own, or use enough deodorant.

I couldn't get to those jocks fast enough.

"What were you doing up there sandwiched between Dumb and Dumber?" Sonic asked, weaving his arm around mine. "You do realize you probably just made their day because I'm certain that was the first time either of them had gotten anywhere near copping a feel."

"Eww." I shuddered. "Sonic, that's really disgusting. I'm totally creeping out right now."

"Also this is Tails and Silver here," he introduces as he glances over at a handsome gray hedgehog and cute blonde fox whose working on some type of gadget.

I offer a shy smile at them both. "Hi."

"Hiya," greets the handsome hedgehog with a smile and I curse inwardly for blushing.

The fox barely glances up but smiles nonetheless. "Hey there!" He greets, focusing hard at his work at hand.

I hear Sonic chuckle besides me. "And you've already met Knuckles." He says, nodding over to the muscular echidna with eyes like daggers aimed at me.

I nod unsurely and swallow hard. "Hey there, Knuckles."

"Loser." He says back, going back to his food and ignoring me completely.

"Oy Vey," Sonic says with a sigh, munching on his food and glancing at Knuckles with a smirk. "You really need to work on your people skills, Knucklehead."

"And you have to work on minding your own business," Knuckles snapped back.

Sonic laughed. "You've been moody a lot lately, Knux. You PMsing or something?"

"Why you—!" Knuckles begain before being shut up by Sonic turning away from him and turning his attention suddenly on me with a smile.

"Well, you're lucky I saved you," he said, motioning at a few other jocks. No big surprise they were the typical cool kids, but the only one I knew was Knuckles. "Besides, a guy like you belongs down here. I saw your running in gym this week and you've obviously done this before." He joked. "You're not the fastest but you've got willpower."

Of course Sonic would be the one person to catch a glimpse of my improv running on the track while I was waiting for everyone else to suit up. "I've never done sports," I said. "But running is the only thing I'm worst at though I was thinking of joining the tennis club."

"Well, we have a tennis club here, but that's just where the guys who are too fat or slow to run go." Not even a smidgen of remorse in his delivery. "You don't want to join the tennis club. You belong with us."

A few of the other guys circled around us and nodded their heads.

"Since Manic graduated last year, we've got an extra uniform and we just can't be a track team without a fifth team mate."

"Thanks for the offer, Sonic, but really, I'm more the tennis club type of guy. Plus, I heard Central Acadamy has won some state champion—"

He lifted his hand to cut me off. "You're runner material. You've got perseverance, you have willpower, and with a bit of practice you can improve your stamina."

"There's a potpourri of reasons to join if I've ever heard some," I muttered, wondering if I was better off sniffing rancid armpits and getting "accidentally" felt up all night.

"Give it up, Sonic," Knuckles said, glaring over at me distastefully. "Why do you even want that loser in the track team? He's a total twig with no muscles on him."

I grab my own bony wrists subconsciously. It's not like he's wrong either. Compared to his body builder body I'm nothing but a twig. This guy was completely ripped!

I hear Sonic chuckle. "It's not like you weren't a twig either before you got started with those steroids that dumbed you down."

Knuckles eyes grew fierce. "I have never taken steroids! These beautiful muscles are from tough training and hard work, idiot. You're just jealous your not as ripped as me!"

"Whatever you say, Knucklehead!" Sonic jokes, reaching over besides him and putting Knuckles in a headlock.

Knuckles gritted his teeth, breaking out of the hedgehogs hold and wrestling for dominance. "Get your hands off me!"

I roll my eyes at the wrestling friends and shake my head with a smile. Just a few weeks ago it looked like they were ready to fight over the whole incident. Maybe this was just how guys acted with each other on a regular basis.

Boys being boys.

"Ogilvie Maurice T. Hedgehog!" A stern and masculine voice echoes through the lunch room, silencing all the students immediately. "Behave yourself, boy." He says, making Sonic's eyes widen and making him freeze in place as he looks behind me, where the voice came from.

My eyes dart over to the basil green hedgehog standing by the lunchroom entrance in a suit with crossed arms and a stern expression on his face. He looks terrifying but handsome all in the same. What's with so many handsome men in this school?

I shake my head away from these thoughts. I had to stop thinking about boys but I was sure this guy wasn't a student. He looked too old to be one. More like he was in his mid forties. Who exactly was this guy?

His finger curled over, beckoning Sonic to follow him, and like a hopeless puppy, Sonic ran to his side. Whoever this guy was had a great influence on Sonic apparently. His ears had folded back as the basil green hedgehog seemed to scold him but I couldn't make out what he was saying but no one seemed to dare look over at the pair but me. Like this was a regular occurrence.

"Who's that?" I ask Tails, watching Sonic being lectured by a green adult male hedgehog in a suit.

"That's the headmaster and Sonic's father," Tails explains with a sigh as he stopped ticketing with his device. "he's really strict and a major chauvinist. He always wants Sonic being the best there is, top of the class, and the best in sports. Just like his older brother Manic."

"I didn't know Sonic had siblings." I say and take a bite of my sandwich.

"Yeah, he does but his brother already finished college and is working some major business for his dad in Station Square." Silver adds as he swallows his food. "He also has a twin sister who goes to the girls academy across the school."

"Excuse me class of 2016," The Headmaster boomed, turning to the students inside the lunchroom and clearing his voice. All eyes were on him in an instance. It was like he controlled the whole school with ease. "I have come to make a quick announcement to you all."

My ears flickered with attention as I watched him stand proudly with Sonic by his side, looking the most serious I had ever seen him. It was like his goofy persona had turned to dust with a snap of this guy's presence. I made me uneasy just seeing him look this way. It didn't seem well...right.

"I want you all to beat the girls academy once again this year," he stated boldly and confidently with both arms crossed behind his back. "As should expected, considering that we are much more intelligent than they are." _Wait, what?_ I wonder, pondering if that comment was sexist. He continues, "With my youngest son beating record this year for the highest score, just as his brother did, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about."

The crowd of boys cheered and clapped, patting Sonic in excitement and thrill, but I could see the uneasiness in his eyes.

* * *

Heavy breaths and sweat drip down my forehead but somehow I'm still not good enough. Running has never been my area of expertise, in fact, it's my worst area when it comes to physical education. So I was dreading the upcoming race that was against the other senior classes from the other private school in the next city.

My thighs were sore and my muscles aches as I did a hamstring stretch on the ground. I needed to be ready. I couldn't embarrass my classmates but the guys were just naturally faster so it was hard to keep up. I was the slowest one there was and everyone dreaded it.

It was really frustrating.

"What are you doing there?"

"Oh, Sonic!" I say, having had my eyes dart up at a familiar cobalt hedgehog watching me with intrigued eyes as he leaned against the fence around the track. I feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment as he looks me over.. "I'm just trying to practice for the race we have in a few weeks but for some reason I just don't understand how to keep up a good pace."

"It's better if you swing your arms," Sonic instructed as he demonstrated what he meant. "It helps create momentum so you run faster."

At first I was hesitant but I walked to the starting line and started to run. Keeping my breathing steady, I pushed harder and went faster. My shoes pounded heavily across the ground until my steps became leaps.

"Try to land on your forefoot and slow down your breathing!" Sonic yelled from the sideline as I started cramping and my body shook uncontrollably. What good would that do?

Still I did as told and pumped my legs, gaining momentum/speed with each push. It was actually working! My running became so fast that I felt that my legs were about to explode, glad when I saw myself approaching the finish line faster than before.

Sonic watched his watch with a smirk. "Nine minutes and thirty nine seconds," which was not my best for a mile run but it was better by one and a half minutes and that's just by one different approach!

"Wow, Sonic. Thanks for the advice!" I say, smiling brightly and out of breath as I lean down with my hands on my knees.

He offers me a water bottle. "Want some help on it?" He asks with a chuckle as I gulp down the water. "I'm free for coaching if ya need it, man."

I wipe my sweaty face. "I don't have any money."

"You don't have to pay me," Sonic laughs with a fake smile, slapping my back a bit too hard but he doesn't even notice because his smile broadens. "that's what friends are for!"

He always smiled with a fake smile of his. Like he always thought that life would be easier that way. To be kind to others, compliment them while in reality all he wanted to do was the opposite. But that would only make his life harder, which prevented him from doing so.

I wouldn't fall for his charms. "Are you alright?" I asked bluntly.

"Hmm?" He hummed like my words took him by suprise. "Oh, yeah! Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I mean you do look a bit on the uneasy side. Do you want to talk about it?"

Sonic have an awkward smile. "Is it that obvious?"

"Pretty much," I replied, watching his smile twitch into a slight frown. "is it about what your father said?"

"Yeah…" He hesitated, sitting on one of the bleachers and leaning back on them. He turned to me unsurely, "can you keep a secret?"

I blinked, joining a seat beside him. "Of course. You can trust me."

He smiles sadly but looks away, "My father expects so much of me and I feel like I can never reach his expectations. Everything I do is a mistake to him. I can never satisfy him with anything I do."

"You shouldn't have to satisfy him," I smiled at him and gave him a light punch on his shoulder like Rob O' would often do to me whenever I was sad. "you're your own person."

He gave a sigh. "I just wish he could see that but everything that matters to him is that perfect score. I'm not even valedictorian this year and I can barely keep an C- in my physics class. There's no way I'll be able to do that with that grade," his knees began moving up and down in worry, saying, "I just want his approval for once in my life."

"If you want…" I offer, looking up at him. "I can help you study."

He snapped his head to me, grinning. "Seriously? You're good at AP Physics?"

"I have an A+ right now so you can say that," I say with a smile. "Think of this as my way to pay you back if you train me how to run.."

"Ames, you're a lifesaver," he said, ruffling my quills and making me blush in the process. "you've got yourself a deal!"

My pulse speeds up just thinking about spending so much time with Sonic. And completely alone. It's not like I expect something to happen but being with a cute boy does tug my heartstrings.

I couldn't be caught making googley eyes at other guys when I was one now too.

Besides, Sonic was only a friend and that was all he would ever be.

Or at least that was what I actually believed at the time.

* * *

 **I am still hesitant on continuing this story but I hope you all enjoy this! The next chapter will depend on how many people review (letting me know their opinions) which is what makes me want to keep continuing this ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **\- - - - X**

My boobs hurt.

Sorry. I don't mean to be blunt about my breasts but I am in genuine pain. Wrapping myself everyday was starting to make them sore and I was starting to worry if my boobs were going to become disfigured if I kept it up.

I sigh as I unwrap the bands around my chest and let them drop to the wooden floor of my dorm room. Feeling the air tickle my bare chest. I shiver but quickly put on another fabric of clothes just in case Shadow walks in unexpectedly.

I put on a big sweater for bed that hides my chest enough. It's s good thing my breasts aren't very big and for once I feel glad to only have a B cup. It makes things a lot easier for me in this situation.

They really are sore though, I think as I stick a hand under my sweater and massage my right one. Now that feels good, my thoughts continue as I sigh in relief. My poor babies.

But I am almost caught when a voice booms, "knock, knock! I'm coming in!" And before I have time to react, Sonic is already inside my room. "Yo, what's up, Ames?" Sonic greets, slamming my door shut.

"Oh, hey, Sonic," I shriek nervously pulling my hand out from shirt and grinning like a fool. "I was actually about to go to bed."

Sonic laughs and makes himself comfortable on my bed. "Ames, classes just ended yesterday, it's a Saturday and your still planning on sleeping in this early?"

"Sleep is a very important role as a student," I argue, glad he didn't notice me groping myself. "Besides, it's not like there's anything else going on."

"You seriously forgot," He says with a grin. "As a payment for helping you out yesterday you have to tutor me on everything I don't understand."

I didn't forget but I didn't think he'd want to start so soon. "Alright then," I offer with a smile. "It's almost nine so let's get started."

"Before that," He says with a pause of his finger. "As a payment for hearing me out yesterday I'll show you everything you need to know about the school,"

I chuckle nervously, tugging at my loose quill. "You really don't have to—

"For example," he interrupts as he puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me close and out the room, making my cheeks flush pink. Again, he doesn't notice these things as he eyes the students in the hall, in particular, a purple chameleon. "That over there is Espio, he's like a ninja, ever need something he's the man to go to."

"And that's Shadow Robotnik," Sonic whispered to me as he motioned out the window towards the loner sitting underneath a tree, reading a book. "He avoids everyone including the girls from the private school. I think he's secretly gay."

I offer a nervous smile. "He's my roommate,"

"Seriously?" His eyes widen and he chuckles at me, letting me go and patting my shoulder with a wink. "Guess you're going to have to sleep with one eye open."

I let Sonic's words settle in and my mind blanked for a moment before I tried to consider the possibility of Sonic's words being true. I never even thought of the possibility. Could Shadow really be gay?

Thinking about it made more sense to me as I pieced things together. It clicked. It all made sense now! Maybe that's why Shadow didn't want to share a room with me. It was possible that a past roommate tried to make him do things he didn't want to do against his will just because he was gay.

I stole a glance back outside at Shadow and our eyes met and he gave me his usual glare only this time I didn't feel threatened by it. I now knew he was in pain so I offered him a sympathetic smile, ignoring the fact that his glare deepened and his eyes clouded with confusion.

It's okay, I want to tell him but I stick to giving him a small wave. His glare deepens. I think he just mouthed a curse word at me… but that's okay! I want him to know I'll be supportive and accept him as he is so he doesn't have to hide and feel afraid.

"What are you doing?" I hear Sonic ask, breaking me from my thoughts.

I blink. "Oh, nothing! Just being friendly." I say, smiling over to him.

"Try not to be too friendly or else he might just hit on you," Sonic laughs as he ruffles my quills. I quickly fix them back into place as he walks past me and I follow him out of campus.

"Where are we off to anyway?" I wonder out loud.

He looks me over with a grin. "Ever tried chilidogs?"

"I don't think I have," I say with a shake of my head as we reach the nearby plaza. And with that his grin widens and we stop to buy chilli dogs and I take a bite and savor mine, adding extra sauce like Sonic had instructed me, then add, "I can't believe I've never tasted these before." I laugh. "They're really good!"

He grins, licking sauce from his lips. "I knew you'd love them!"

We're halfway through our chilli dogs when I hear a female voice to my left. "Sonic!" a woman calls breathlessly.

I wipe my mouth with my napkin as she comes over and Sonic sort of boredly watches her. "Ames," he says, introducing me.

"Oh, hi." The girl looks crestfallen all of a sudden, quickly glancing back at him and pasting a smile on her face. "My favorite person in the world! We were going to see you at your race next month."

"I'll see you there, then."

The girl is so beautiful, with long purple hair and green eyes. She waits to see if he says something else then, but he doesn't.

I run my hands over my uniform, suddenly self-conscious.

"Well . . . bye." She heads back over to her friend.

I stay quiet and we finish our chilli dogs.

I know that if he wanted her, he could have her. Like, right here and now. And it gives me a little pang of jealousy and anxiety for thinking this way.

"You're not going to eat that?" I hear Sonic ask and I snap out of it. I blink up at him until I see him not at my hand. I still have half of my chili dog uneaten.

"I think I'll order a pizza instead," I say with a smile as I set the chili dog down on my plate. "It's kind of spicy for me anyway." I lie but in reality I just really prefer pizza.

"Aw, that's okay." Sonic says and steals my piece away. "I'll eat it for ya!" He says and eats it in one bite. I watch him in surprise. Not just because he ate it so quickly but because he also that was an indirect kiss.

I slap my cheeks. I need to get a hold of myself. It's not a big deal that he ate my leftovers. There's nothing behind that and I'm just overreacting.

"You okay, Rob O'?" I hear Sonic ask.

I blush but grin. "Yeah, I was just thinking about something."

"Ah, Alright." Sonic says as he finishes his other chili dog. "You should order your pizza though before we get going."

"Right!" I say, jumping to my feet and walking to the cashier. I really have to calm down. I shouldn't be so boy crazy.

* * *

"So, Newton's third law of motion states that in every action there is an equal and opposite reaction," I explained, turning to Sonic with a smile as he noted this information down into his notebook but even though he was jotting notes, it was clear that he was daydreaming as I continued the discussion. "Are you still with me Sonic?" I asked, turning back to my notes.

"Ha, right." He blinks, snapping out of it and turns to me, laughing nervously with pink cheeks. That's new. "Sorry about that."

I smile. He must be thinking about a girl. "You're pretty popular with the ladies, aren't you man?" I say coolly, crossing my arms like Shadow often did and doing my best impression of looking like a bad boy.

Sonic simply looked me over with interest and chuckled before placing a hand over his forehead and smirking. "You noticed that, huh?" I nodded. "Hm, well I guess you can say that being the fastest thing alive has its perks." He admits with a confident grin as he flashes me his pearly whites and I try not to swoon.

"Was it that hot girl from earlier?" I ask, mimicking the way I've heard guys speak.

"Mina?" He laughs. "Ha, no, she has a boyfriend."

The girl had a boyfriend and she was hitting on Sonic? I shake my head. Poor guy, but I couldn't blame her for liking Sonic. He was honestly one good looking guy and he could easily pass for a model if he had wanted.

The loud of a ringtone breaks me of my thoughts and Sonic and I turn to his cellphone with Tails' name labeled on the call. From the moment we walked into my dorm, Sonic had been calling Tails on the phone since the young fox had been working nonstop on his device and Sonic had been lecturing him to take a break and go to bed already since it was already past ten o'clock.

I still couldn't fanthome though how a fourteen year old was already a junior. He was a total child prodigy. A true role model for other students around here. Plus he was really adorable.

"He's still awake?" I giggle, but quickly cover it with a cough when Sonic looks at me oddly. My voice deepens, "I mean how come he won't take a break?"

Sonic shrugged with a smile. "Tails has been working on that gadget a lot lately and hasn't been keeping a good sleeping schedule and he especially gets sleepy after eating." He explains as he typed a message back to Tails (probably telling him to go to sleep again).

"You two seem really close," I say with a smile as I watch Sonic worry over the fox.

"His parents used to work for my family," Sonic explained as he put his phone away and turned to me me. He continued, "his dad as a cook and his mom as our housekeeper. But one day when they were out running errands, a drunk guy ran into them and well they died on impact."

"That's so sad," My eyes lowered and my heart clenched just thinking about it, "that's kind of what similar to me..." Oops, his eyes were on me now expectantly. I swallowed. "My parents—uh, I mean my cousins parents died from the Influenza," I explain solemnly as I bite my lip, "so my parents, or rather, my grandmother took her in. My parents are always traveling on business so they're never home and since my grandmother has Alzheimer's that left my cousin stuck with all the housework but that never stopped her from educating herself. She often made me tutor her and always tried sneaking into schools."

He blinked. "Why doesn't she go to school?"

I grimace. "Only the wealthy women of society are allowed to go to school," I explain. He's always been wealthy so he probably doesn't know this. "I'm lucky enough that I was able to get accepted into this academy free based on my grades."

"That's horrible," Sonic says, sighs sadly and looking back at me with a spark. "So is your cousin good looking?"

My cheeks flush. "What?"

"Is she good looking?" He repeats with a sexy smirk that makes me feel flustered.

"I just told you her parents died tragically and your trying to hit on her?" I say, flushed that he's technically talking about me.

"I'm not!" He says with a straight face. "I'm just curious on what she looks like."

I sigh. "Well she's not the best looking girl there is," I begin shyly, looking away from him as I play with one of my loose quills. "But I think she's decent looking and

"Cool," he says simply. "So can you hook me up?"

I turn completely red and puff my cheeks. "Sonic!"

"Just kidding, man. I honestly think she sounds like a strong girl," He smiles tenderly, flicking my forehead. "But my sights are already set on a particular girl I've had eyes on for a really long time."

I'm still blushing, but smile. "And who might that be?"

"No one you know," Sonic says dismissively and leans on his palm with a thoughtful smile. "Just this girl I've been trying to win over for years since my childhood years."

"Is she not interested?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" He says, glancing over at me with a smirk. I blush and look away from him which just makes him laugh more. "Well If you really want to know, she's the daughter of the Headmaster from the girls academy. Since we both come from prominent families we grew up together like siblings. The thing is that that's just how she sees me. As siblings." He paused, frowning now. "And I just don't know how to tell her how I feel."

I can't help but feel rather bad for him.

What girl wouldn't want to date him?

"Maybe you should just confess to her." I offer with an encouraging smile. "You might have to just be blunt about it."

"Are you crazy?" Sonic says half heartedly. "Do you know any idea how awkward that would be if she rejects me?"

"You'll never know unless you try," I shrug, grinning at him. "besides girls go gaga over you already."

"Ha. You're cool, man." He looks me over with a soft smile, raises his fist and bulbs my shoulder lightly. "I'm surprised I can talk to you so easily. Maybe it's because you're so wimpy. No offense."

"None taken," I reply with a smile of my own. "You're pretty easy to talk to, you know? Maybe because you're such dork." I say, giggling silently.

He scoffs with a smile. "Oh, yeah? Laugh it all why don't, ya?" Sonic mutters and turns back to his notes. "Gah, I can't wait for spring break to come so I can just relax."

"Do you have any plans?" I ask, looking over my own notes and jotting down some for him.

"Yup!" He admits happily. "My family has a cabin by the mountains. A few hours from here and we're going out there to the snow. It'll be a lot of fun!"

"There's still snow during spring?" I wonder out loud. "I thought it was only around winter."

"Well for whatever reason the snow in Neverlake always seems to last longer than most places," he explains with a shrug. "That's why we go there every year before it melts for summer."

"Wow," I utter breathlessly with a big smile. "I didn't even know it snowed so close to here."

He turns to me, tilting his head. "You've never gone to the snow before?"

"Nope, never." I admit with shrug as I take in a leftover bite of my pizza and savor it. I continue saying, "I've always wanted to though."

"You know, my family always goes out to Never Lake around winter break maybe you can come along with us if you'd like."

"I'd like that," I say with a bright smile of my own. "What would I have to pack though?"

"No worries about that yet," He says, waving me off. "There's still like four months until then."

"Alright. Let's get back to physics," I said as I turned back to my notes and arranged them with each subject to teach Sonic.

He nodded. "Aye, aye, captain," Sonic said with a grin and automatically got his pen and paper ready to listen.

As I continued our tutoring I couldn't help but feel super comfortable around Sonic. I had only just known him for a few weeks but he had proved to be one of the nicest and down to earth people that I knew. Though he really was not that good at physics.

I often had to repeat things to him for the material to make sense and honestly I think that was just because he was overthinking things too much. He really wanted to get a good grade. His father really did have a big influence on him.

"In another example, rockets move forward by expelling gas backward at high velocity." I explain, as I write this information on the board. "This means the rocket exerts a large backward force on the gas in the rocket combustion chamber, and the gas therefore exerts a large reaction force forward on the rocket." I continue and draw my best rocket. "This reaction force is called thrust. Does this make sense to you so far?"

No reply.

"Sonic?" I wondered out loud when I heard a thud at the table. When I looked I saw Sonic fast asleep with his head on top of his notebook. He was even drooling.

I smile, leaning my face on the table and watching him sleep. He's at least five inches away and he looks so cute.

Especially his nose since it keeps wiggling around like he's sniffing the air. He must be dreaming of food. I giggle at the thought and tap his nose quickly and I'm glad he doesn't wake up. He's really adorable. Then my eyes fall to his lips which seem to pout when he sleeps.

I wonder what it would be like to kiss a boy.

My cheeks flush as I think this. All my life I've already read romance novels and admired watching couples at the park but I myself had never even held a boys hand before. I wonder if I ever even will and if I do I hope it's with someone as sweet and caring like Sonic.

I reach out my hand and caress his lower lip. My cheeks are on fire at this point but I can't help myself. It would be so easy to kiss him right now but I won't do that as tempting as it seems so I smile and just sigh at his handsome features. I won't be that type of creep especially when I just met him.

The room door slams shut, breaking me away from my daze and in an instant I'm sitting up straight and looking into the cold yet stoic crimson eyes of Shadow standing by the entrance.

I swallow, "I saw something on his nose and I was just taking it off." I lie, making my voice deeper than it actually is and pretending to hold a bug in my hand. "Got it!"

"I don't care." Shadow hissed through gritted teeth, now walking over to his bed. Great. He actually believed it! "Get that faker out of here!" He says, taking off his shirt and pants for bed (he liked to sleep in his boxers I had discovered! Not that I was complaining…).

That still didn't stop the blush on my cheeks from forming as I turned away from him. I still wasn't used to seeing him like that.

"Hey, Sonic," I say as I shake him up a bit. "Wake up, it's almost twelve."

"Huh?" Sonic groaned, now slightly awake and sitting up, rubbing his right eye. He seemed confused but it was also pretty cute. Gah, I had to stop swooning over him.

"You fell asleep," I explain. "We can continue this another day."

"Ha, I can't believe I fell asleep." Sonic laughs, scratching his arms until his eyes catch a glimpse of an irritated Shadow taking off his pants for bed. He doesn't blush like I do but seems indifferent as he grins at him. "Heya, Shadow! Haven't talked to you in a while, man."

"Faker." Shadow says distastefully, glaring over at Sonic as he sets his shoes aside.

"Aw, that's all I get?" Sonic laughs, getting up and collecting his belongings. "We haven't talked since we had P.E. together last semester."

"Let's keep it that way." Shadow snapped, now in bed and throwing his covers over himself. I'm this process, turning away from me and Sonic to where we only saw his back.

"Hm, touché." Sonic said with a fake frown, as he pulled the door open to leave.

I stood. "I'll walk you out!" I said, getting to my feet and walking over to Sonic who gave me a confused look. "I mean since I have to go to the restroom anyways!"

"Ah, sure then!" Sonic said and held the door open for me. I smiled in relief and stepped out with him behind me. That's right. I had to remember that boys usually didn't walk out other boys.

I sigh when I hear Sonic behind me."Hey, remember what I told you earlier." Sonic said with a wink as he shit the door and walked past me and down the hall.

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about that." I laugh nervously. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"You never know!" He hums as he ruffles my quills yet again. "And thanks," Sonic says with warm eyes as I look up at him, his hand still on my head. The contact making my cheeks flush again as he thanks me, "it means a lot you helping me." All I can do is nod dumbly as I watch him walk off to the end of the hallway and to the stairs. He paused, looks back at me and grins, saluting me. "Night!" He says and with that he's gone upstairs.

I bite my lip to stop myself from smiling as I place my own hand on top of my head when he had just touch a second ago. Gosh. I really need to stop feeling this way. But this feeling isn't unpleasant either.

Besides, it's not like I have a crush on the guy and I doubt I ever will.

Its just not possible. Right?

* * *

 **You guys have no idea how much I hate this chapter. I had to write and rewrite it about six times and I still hate it but it's nesseseray for character development ! 😫 I promise the next one will be good though ! Things are about to get interesting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **\- - - - X**

Heavy breaths release out of my chest as I sprint across the track, feet pounding hard with each step I took. My rasping throat was as parched as a dead lizard in the desert sun. But that didn't matter. All I knew was that I had to keep running forward. Not stopping for anything.

"Come on, Rob O'!" I hear Sonic shout from the sidelines, clapping his hands to cheer me on. "Remember what I taught you!"

I nodded in acknowledgement and followed his grueling pace without complaint.

I cross the finish line and take the towel Sonic has holding out to me, stopping as I lean my hands on my knees. Breathing in and out quickly as I try to catch my breath, looking up expectantly at Sonic who is grinning down at me with timer at hand.

"Eight minutes and twenty seconds," he turned bright eyes and a quietly beaming smile on me, "a new record!" He announced, raising his hand up to me for a high five.

I did. "It's only been two weeks and I've already gotten a lot faster!" I say, throwing the towel over my neck and wiping my sweat.

"And you'll get even faster if you follow that diet I gave you!" Sonic says, walking over to me and I jump with pink cheeks when I feel him slap my butt. He doesn't seem fazed at all as he goes back to writing my new record on his notepad. "Just you watch!"

"Yeah…" I say blankly as I look away from him so he doesn't see my flustered face. Relax. This is a common gesture between guys.

"You guys are running in this heat?" A voice questions from above the steps that lead to the track and my eyes follow only to be met with the amber eyes of Silver and the rest of the guys.

"Silver, my man!" Sonic booms, slapping Silver's hand as they enter the track with us.

"Don't you guys get heat strokes running in this weather?" Knuckles complained, sweating heavily as he slapped a hand over his forehead to clean off sweat. "It's at least ninety degrees now and I can't stand it!"

"We can handle a little heat," Sonic mocked with a grin. "Right, Rob O'?"

"Oh, uh, right!" I say confidently even though I feel myself warming up even more after that run as I open up my water bottle. Knuckles only glares and I look away. He's kind of intimidating.

"Why don't we go to the lake?" Knuckles offers, stealing the water bottle I was about to drink and spraying the water behind his neck. I glare at him. This guy really holds a grudge over something that happened almost a month ago.

"The lake?" Sonic repeats with a thoughtful look, stealing the water bottle back and throwing it over at me. I catch it and I can't help but smile at how he defends me. "I don't know about that."

"That seems like a good idea!" Tails add in with a bright smile, no device in hand this time. "It sounds like fun. Come on, Sonic, let's go!"

"Well if you really want to go I see why not?" Sonic said hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck. The guys high five each other and grin but I take this time to sneak away and get my things to go.

"Aren't you coming along, Rob O'?" Tails asks, stopping me from trying to sneak away.

"I actually have a lot of studying to do," I lie, gathering my belongings into my backpack. As much as I would love to swim since it actually seems like a lot of fun but too risky. If I get in the water I'm sure my bands will come undone and my quills will go back down. "Plus I don't feel like getting my quills wet."

"You won't have to swim," Silver explains as he takes my backpack away from me. "You can just relax in the boat."

I'm uneasy. "Really?" I wonder.

He nods, offering me a friendly smile. "Yes, really."

I bite my lip unsurely but smile up at him. "Well if I don't have to get in the water then that seems fine…"

"Great! Then let's go!" Silver says with sudden excitement and grabs my hand. I don't have time to blush at the contact though. His grip tightens and I immediately know I did a big mistake because before I know it I'm struggling to get away from him.

"You said I didn't have to swim!" I say when Silver drags me and the guys through the edge of the yacht, the one that apparently belonged to Sonic and the one they are currently dragging me into.

"Gosh, you're worse than Sonic." Silver laughs as he tugs me over to the edge more. "Stop being such a sissy!"

"I don't know how to swim," I lied, trying to keep him from tugging me clothes off which makes me turn pink. "I refuse to get in the water!"

"Are you really that terrified?" Sonic asks, taking his shirt off, giving me a sexy view of his abs and arches his eyebrow, giving me a half smile. "Swimming isn't my favorite thing either," Sonic admitted, throwing me a pair of swim trunks. "But it has been getting really hot lately and I won't go deep in the water without a life jacket. So I see why not?"

My cheeks flush Just looking at his abs but I force myself to look away before I start to drool. "I have aquaphobia!" I said quickly as some of the other boys jumped into the lake.

"Really?" Sonic asks, blinking his eyes. "You have a fear of water?"

I try to ignore the fact that Silver immediately releases me with a look of disgust. He probably thinks I don't shower, but that's okay. At least it made him let me go but Sonic on the other hand doesn't seem to convinced.

My eyes flash to him desperately. "Please don't make me get in there." I really cannot risk being caught.

I think Sonic noticed the fear in my eyes because he pats my back, saying, "I'm not going to force him to jump in," as he walked past me and got his own towel. "Stop trying to force him, Silver."

Silver rolled his eyes but gave a sigh of defeat, walking over to the edge and jumping into the water with Tails. It really seems like a lot of fun. I really wish I could of but I really can't but I'm glad Sonic has my back on this.

"Positive you don't want to join us?" Sonic asks for a final time as he turns over at me curiously.

"Positive," I reply with a smile as I motion for him to get n the water. "You guys have fun

He hesitates but nods. "You should really take off your shirt though with how hot it is out," Sonic explains and my cheeks flush. If only he knew I really couldn't do that. Still, he continues, "wearing a long sleeve especially is really going to warm you up."

Another thing that sucks right now. I can't wear a short sleeve without the guys seeing my scrawny arms or having a better chance at seeing my chest. But I fake a smile and nod, "I'm fine right now." I lie even though it's already pretty hot.

He nods and laughs when Silver shoots him with a water gun from the water. "Aw, Silver you're on!" He states as he quickly puts on a life jacket and grabs his own water gun from within the yacht, jumping into the water after him.

I shake my head but smile them battling one another and switching things up.

They spend their time either floating on water in their inflatables or racing each other around the lake in wave runners. I've honestly never ridden one before so I feel slightly envious that now that i have the opportunity to ride one I can't. I shouldn't complain though. I had never even gone to the lake before and especially not on a yacht.

It was fun watching them anyways even if I couldn't join in.

It's only noon when we get here and now it seems close to four o'clock and the sun is still beaming. It radiates off my body in the most uncomfortable way possible. I tug at my collar for air as I let out a breath of air. It really is hot and getting hotter with every hour. I bet it's at least a hundred degrees now.

Sitting in the sun wasn't helping either.

My ears twitch at the sound of the side of the boat clanking and I steal a glance over to see Sonic climbing back into the yacht with a huge smile on his face. "You sure you don't want to get in the water?" He asks, running his hands through his wet quills. I don't have time to appreciate the water droplets running down his body as he removes his lifejacket.

I blink over at him slowly and shake my head, leaning into my hand as I take in a breath, feeling light headed. "I'm good."

"You alright, Rob O'?" Tails, who's in the water with a worried look, asks. He's so cute! But I can't appreciate that either right now and simply nod.

"Yeah," I say weakly as I place a hand over my forehead. "Just a little dizzy…"

"You're looking a little pink," Sonic says then hesitates thoughtfully. "I mean, pinker than usual."

I nod but don't bother answering. I have the sudden urge to throw up and the swaying of the yacht isn't helping either. My eyes shut as I lean against the chair and try to cool off.

"Here drink this," he offers as he appears before me with a glass of water. "It might help."

My fingertips tremble as I reach out to hold the glass of water and my vision begins to blur. And just when it's almost in my grasp, my hand slips just when Sonic lets go of the glass of water and it comes splashing all over me. My eyes open wide at the contact. Now that wakes me up!

I feel the shiver down my spine as the water spills over my jeans and drenched all the way into my underwear. Immediately I jump to my feet but regret it instantly when I stumble over my own feet.

"Chaos sake," Sonic hisses through his teeth as he catches me stumbling. "You're most definitely not okay, Rob O'."

"Where are you going?" I hear Knuckles call out from the water but I shut my eyes so I'm not sure if it could maybe be Silver talking instead.

"Rob O' doesn't feel good so I'm taking him into my room to cool him off." I hear Sonic say as he drapes one of my arms over his shoulders and pull me up to walk beside him.

My eyes blink open.

That's right.

I could have gone inside to get some shade the whole time. I slap a hand over my head.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

My head aches and I automatically regret hitting myself on the head. It only makes things worse.

He opens the door and leads me to the bed, laying me gently on the cream colored duvet. Immediately, I turns onto my side, curling into the fetal position.

"Here," He says, taking the water and pills from his pockets. "These should help."

He unscrews the cap on the water and punches one pill through the silver packet before handing one to me. I take it, pop the pill in my mouth and chase it with a gulp of water. I shiver and hand him the bottle. "Thank you."

"You should be feeling better soon."

He sets the water on the bedside table and I groggily watch him sit by a nearby chair and watch me worriedly. My eyes hurt though so I shut them briefly and I feel drugged when I crack my eyelids again to look around. Something is shaking my shoulder. Gently.

It's Sonic, speaking to me, urging me to take another pill with a sip of water. Dizzily, I comply and then lay my head back down. Sleep comes quickly.

Some unknown amount of time later, I stir again, groggy and confused. I see Sonic watching me from the chair. A million things go through my head and through my heart, but I don't want to think about any of them. I don't have the energy.

Comforted that I'm being cared for, that Sonic is close and not upstairs or out with the guys in the water, I relax and go right back to sleep.

Then I'm awake again. I don't know how much time has passed. My head feels heavy and my vision is fuzzy, but at least the room seems a bit more stable. That or my stomach has learned not to care.

I know exactly where I am. And that the chair Sonic was sitting in when I drifted off the last time is now empty. I'm both relieved and disappointed, if that's even possible. I kind of liked having him take care of me or at least him paying attention.

I reach for the bottle of water, taking a big swig to rinse my mouth before swallowing. Then gingerly, taking great care to move slowly in case that horrific nausea hasn't completely abated, I roll onto my back.

"You awake Rob O'?" I hear someone call from outside the door and I sit up as soon as I can, leaning on the edge of the bed to get up. I need to appear less weak. Like a dude!

"Ah, yeah, come in!" I order as I quickly fix my quills in place and deepen my voice as best as I can.

"Well how is the macho man doing after fainting?" Sonic asks smirking as he kicks the door closed with his foot. I notice he's carrying something in his arms and try to glance at what it might be but his remark makes me cringe.

That's right.

Macho men don't faint or at least I don't think so.

Still I try to play it off. "I'm fine but I was just recharging my energy. No big deal. No fainting." I don't think that made any sense.

"Whatever you say, man." He smiles but it looks like he's trying not to laugh. "Here," he says as he holds out clean folded clothes. "These were the one I used to wear back when I was a middle schooler. They're pretty small but you're a pretty small guy so they might fit you. It's the only thing I've got."

My eyes lit up when I take the clothes into my hands, glad I can finally change out of these wet clothes, and give him a smile. "Thanks, Sonic." I say in appreciation.

"No problem. But if you need anything else I'll be right outside where the chairs are at." He says in reference to when I had been drained by the sun. "You've been out for almost two hours so the guys are kind of worried so it'd be nice if you come out and tell Tails you're fine. He was freaking out for a while."

Tails… he's such a sweetheart.

I nod but then look up at him. "Just don't come in," I say and hesitate when Sonic gives me a funny look. That's right. Guys change in front of each other just like Shadow did before. "I uh am super shy when people look at me."

He believes it. "There isn't even anything to look at," Sonic laughs and slaps my back pretty hard and I grimace internally. "Besides I'm into women not men." He jokes and I laugh with him but inside I'm crying that he said I have nothing to look at.

It's not like I can blame him.

I am pretty scrawny and have no curves. At least not like that Mina girl or any super model. I'm pretty below the basic line. Plus he thinks I'm a boy. Not that that would change his view much of I was a girl. Like I said, I'm not the best looking compared to other girls.

"Alright though," Sonic says and gaining my attention as he walks over to the door to leave. "But if you need anything let me know." I nod and with that he leaves the room.

I feel a weight off my shoulders as I am left alone. Being in these wet clothes was making me feel clammy and gross.

I pull my baggy jeans down and they flop around my ankles, kicking them off of me along with my wet underwear and replacing them with the boxers Sonic brought me. It feels weird wearing some but I'm just glad they're not loose on me. My eyes fall back to the mirror as I look myself over.

My legs are thin but also slender, I note as I admire myself in the mirror. It looks like all that running was doings wonders on my body. I smile as I check out my butt in the mirror in the tight boxers. It's nice and perky for once and then look up at my chest in the mirror.

I sigh. My chest is bounded but even if it wasn't there wouldn't be much there. At least I have the butt to make up for that, I think as I giggle to myself. That is until I realize that none of that matters. It's not like I can wear clothes to show that off.

I grab a hold of the jeans that Sonic brought me and begin pulling them on. They already feel to big but that's perfect so the natural feminine legs I have don't show, I think as I bend over to pull them better when I hear the creek of the door open.

My cheeks flush when I see Sonic from the mirror. He's standing perfectly still, watching me. Cheeks flushing pink and looking me over from behind with intense and focused eyes aimed at my rear.

I shriek, pulling my baggy pants up quickly and turning around to glare at him. "I told you to knock!" I yell out at him, turning red and doing my best to look manly.

"Sorry!" I hear him yelp out in surprise and in an instant he's gone and I'm alone in the room, breathing heavily and in shock.

Once the door shuts I let my knees fall to the ground as I try to process what just happened. Did I just get caught? He did seem taken aback but he didn't see me shirtless or my front area where something is missing. What was with that reaction then?

I bite my thumb as my nerves go haywire. This cannot be happening to me. What if he goes and tells the rest of the guys what happens? What if he tells his dad? Will I get kicked out now? Would Sonic tell on me? Will all my studying and efforts be in vain?

I take in a breath and try to relax. He probably didn't see anything and just thought I had something on my butt and that's why he was looking so intently at them or he was shocked at how scrawny my legs are! That made more sense, right?

I just need to pretend nothing is wrong.

I take in another breath of faith as I walk back to the outside area of the yacht. The heat isn't as bad anymore. Maybe around seventy degrees now but I still feel warm with nerves as I walk out and see Sonic sitting in one of the sofas hitting himself lightly on the head with his fist. Almost like he's lecturing himself but he seems to hear me as his ears flicker when I walk over.

He looks deep in thought as he glances quickly at my legs hidden behind the baggy pants he let me borrow. I can't help but feel suddenly self conscious as I hold my wrist over my pelvis and I sit next to him and instantly regret it since the sofa is small and making our knees touch a tad bit.

Pretend nothings wrong, I think and swallow. "Sorry about that. You startled me.

He nods, his eyes on my legs pressed against his.

"Did you need something?"

"I was going to ask if the jeans fit since Tails had a smaller pair on the yacht," he says to my legs.

I cough to make him look at me. He blushes—playing it off. "These are fine… but is everything fine with you?"

His smile fades. He blinks. Once. Twice. Then he swallows. "Y-y-yeah, it's just… you kinda… never mind."

"Okay."

His eyes drop to my legs again.

"So want to go back?"

"Huh?"

"Sonic."

He finally looks up.

"Something wrong?" I really hope he didn't figure me out.

He swallows. "Nothing," he says suddenly as he grins at me. I've known him long enough to know that he's forcing it but I make no comment as he ruffles my quills. "Lets just hope you don't feel sick again."

And he's right.

For the rest of the day, I sit in the yacht watching them have fun in the water and I feel fine. They are all having fun and found their own thing but it's nice just watching them. Especially Sonic.

Sonic's face lights up when he zooms full speed in the wave runner, enjoying himself. My heart warms with his laugh of delight as he passes in front of me. Back and forth he goes, with Silver chasing behind him in his own waverunner. He seems in complete bliss.

That is, until he turns his handsome face to look at me.

As he stares at me, the color leaves his handsome, peach face, taking with it the smile that he was wearing. His mouth drops open a little and lets out a huff of a breath as he releases it. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he looks taken aback with me watching him. I just don't know why he would be. Normally I would do the usual thing and wave, but at the moment my thoughts are all scattered and it's hard to catch my breath.

He's handsome, yes. He's built well, yes. I'm sure in another life or if I were someone else, I'd be chasing after him. Only I'm not looking for that type of relationship. Not Right now. I'm not supposed to like him..

So then why can't I breathe? Why do I feel like I just fell into a black hole that sucked all the air from the world and dropped hot boulders into my stomach?

Finally he offers me small smile and zooms away again. He doesn't get to see the way my cheeks blush again or how I'm having trouble breathing. He doesn't get to see the way I watch him afterwards.

* * *

 **What do you guys predict will happen next? Also I will update based on reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **\- - - - X**

Our typical Saturday night has consisted of studying physics. That was what I had also expected for this Saturday night to be about when I walked into Sonic and Tails' dorm room until I noticed Sonic was uncharacteristically overdressed for the occasion when he opened the door. I didn't make a remark on that though when Tails himself seemed to be getting ready to rush off somewhere which was a first.

I sent my backpack down at the side of Sonic's desk where Sonic has come caramel popcorn as Tails filled his own with whatever he needed. "Where are you off to, Tails?" I inquired, feeling nervous about being left alone with Sonic.

"I have a group study session tonight so I can't go." Tails replied as he heads out the door with a grin. "It's for the science fair that's coming up!"

"Have fun!" I call out to him as he waves goodbye. "We'll be busy doing studying of our own!"

"No studying will be going on tonight," Sonic says with a smirk as I turn to him with uneasiness. He's planning something I know it. Did he find out maybe?

I feel my stomach drop at the thought but the feeling gets worse when I hear his next words; "We are going to a party tonight

I blink. "What?" I'm flabbergasted.

"You heard me," his grin widens as he fixes his quills in the mirror by the bed. "Some girls from Emerald Coast Academy are throwing this big party tonight and we're invited."

"We? Or do you mean you?" I ask as I munch on some of his popcorn. "There's no way I'd ever be invited to a party where no one knows me. Besides, partying is not my style. I'm not good at parties."

Sonic rolls his eyes at me as he glances over at me expectantly. "Have you ever even been to a party?"

I shake my head.

I haven't.

Not ever.

"Exactly! So how can you know that you won't like it?" He asks, walking over at me and takes some popcorn. "Live a little. It'll be fun!"

I bite my lip. "I don't know…" I don't want to hide from anyone else and risk being discovered. It was already pretty hard as it is and I didn't need any more problems.

"Ames," I hear Sonic say smoothly and I can't help but swoon over his sexy voice. Keep it together Amy! I place a hand over my mouth and take in a breath as I look up at Sonic's hopeful face. Golly, what a stud he was… "Please come."

"Give me one good reason why I should go." I said, looking away from him before I fell captive to his dreamy eyes.

"You can finally meet that girl I told you about," I heard him say which captured my attention instantly as my eyes drew back to him. That's right. The girl he liked went to the girl's academy across the street.

"The girl you like is going to be there?" I ask, slightly curious and sad at the same time for whatever reason.

"Sally Acorn," Sonic whistled out with a boyish grin. "She's the one and only gal that makes my heart beat."

"It's just you sound like a major lover boy," I joked as I threw some popcorn at him and giggled to myself but honestly I hated hearing him talk about other girls. "It's cute!" I lied.

"Hardy har har," Sonic fake laughed as he took a close by pillow and grinned at me. "Making fun of me now?"

I tried not to giggle since it made my sound like a girl and bit my lip with a smile, grabbing a pillow of my own and throwing it at his face only to have him move away from it with ease and grin. Curses, he was fast. At least I was fast to think about running to the door before he caught me. But he did and tackling me to the floor.

We rolled on the floor in laughter as we wrestled playfully with Sonic winning for the most part but I did put up a good fight. Still when he pinned me to the floor we couldn't help but burst out laughing wildly and I looked up at him gleaming.

Our gazes froze on each other and time seemed to also freeze over. Had his eyes always seemed to glow so green? I could almost get lost in them and I swear they seemed to be inching closer until—"I-uh… we should get going!" I was brought back to reality when Sonic released my wrists and jumped to his feet, fixing his jacket hurriedly and laughing nervously. My own cheeks were burning hot as I sat up and looked away from him, fixing my quills in place. "Don't want to be late now, do we?" He laughed.

I nodded and stood up. What had just happened? I stole a glance back at Sonic who I could have sworn was as pink as me. It was almost as if he was about to kiss me. I shook my head. I must be going crazy. There's no way Sonic would ever think of doing something like that with me.

 _Still_ , I smiled to myself with sudden shyness, placing my hand to my lips. _A girl could_ _always dream._

* * *

Music fills my ears instantly as we entejr the house full of people partying and I automatically feel out of place. There was girls dancing in clothes that practically hide nothing to the eye and grinding on drunkenly on guys. I had just gotten here and I already wanted to go home.

I had the sudden urge to hold onto Sonic, and I almost did, until he stopped walking and his eyes focused on someone by the drinks but I couldn't see who with the crowd. I was too short but I gulped and followed him there. I didn't want to loose sight of him.

"Hey ugly, I thought you were grounded." I heard Sonic say to a pretty pink fuschia hedgehog with icy blue eyes as we reached the drinks. Her straight laced suede tie up two piece in powder blue even enhanced her slender body. My heart drops. Could this be the girl? She looks like a supermodel!

I feel my heart clench but I try to desperately ignore it as the girl growls out at Sonic and rolls her eyes, placing a hand on her small waist. "Don't tell me you're actually going to rat me out now after I had your back last time?"

They seem to be pretty close as they began to playfully bicker about whatever past even had happened between them before. I gripped my hands into fists. Why did I agree to come anyway when I knew he'd only came to see some girl? I have a sigh and Sonic seemed to hear me as his eyes flickered back to me and he stepped aside and I came face to face with the fuschia hedgehog.

"This is Sonia my sister," Sonic said and in the process makes my heart speed up again. His sister. What a relief, I think but shake the thought away. I cannot let myself have these thoughts when there's absolutely no chance of something happening between Sonic and I, but my thoughts are interrupted when I hear her purr out.

"Hubba, hubba, hubba, who's your friend here?" Sonia flirtatiously says as she shoves Sonic away from me

"Uhh, hi, nice to meet you," I say meekly. "I'm Rob O'," I cough out and make my voice deeper. "Ah, I mean Rob O' Ames Rose."

"Rob O' Ames Rose," she repeats with peaked interest. "What a particular name, but you're cute."

"Uh, thanks?" I say awkwardly, not really enjoying the cat eyes she's aiming at me at this very moment.

"Sonia," Sonic groans as he rolls his eyes. "Seriously back off. I told you before that my friends are off limits. Remember what happened last time when you tried dating one of them? You made him turn into a total moody dude who's obsessed with working out."

"It's not my fault I lost feelings for Knuckles, okay? He didn't try hard enough." Sonia says with a roll of her eyes. No way. She actually dated the guy in the past? "Besides," she begins as she looks back at me with a smirk. "This one seems different."

I gulp and just when I feel Sonic get ready to scold her again his eyes widen and I swear I can see hearts pop out of his eyes as his eyes fall over to a graceful pretty brown chipmunk in a cut out thigh split maxi dress in red make her way over from the crowd.

By the look of his face I knew this was the girl. And sure enough I'm proved that it is when Sonic starts smiling like a fool and greets her, "Oh, hey there, Sal." He gulps, scratching the back of his neck. "How are you this fine evening?"

"Good," she says simply, eyes drawn to mine with a smirk. "Who's your friend here?"

"Oh, uh," he stutters and morons to me. "Rob O' Ames Rose."

"Well thanks for coming to my party, Rob O,'" Sally says smoothly and I see a twinkle in her eyes but it makes me feel uneasy. It's different from the way Sonia was looking at me. It's like she can read me like a book. "I just wanted to say hi to a new face but I'll see you around."

"Uh, hey, Sally, wait!" I hear Sonic call out to her and before I know it he's gone in a flash, leaving me alone with his sister who's drawing closer to me. Just great. What do I do now?

"She seems nice," I begin awkwardly as I offer am unsure smile.

"Yeah, she is." Sonia says dismissively, taking a sip of her drink and grabbing onto my arm with her chest pressing against it. Instead of making me list for her like any guy would, I feel envious that my boobs aren't as big as hers. "Come on Rob O,' sit with me and play with me and my friend!"

I'm hesitant as she pulls me to a different area of the house. "What are you playing?" I wonder unsurely.

"Poker for now," She winks, guiding me to a couple of people sitting around a couch and table. "we're bidding on money though. Got some cash with you, hot stuff?"

"Only a little bit," that I don't want to waste since I'm low on cash.

"Perfect!" She says anyways and pulls me with her to an open seat on the couch and drawing the attention of the other's sitting there.

"Who's your boyfriend there?" A male mongoose with asks with a girl's arms wrapped around his neck and I recall her being the one who tried hitting on Sonic.

This must be the boyfriend.

"Ah, you're the new guy, aren't you?" A green hawk says, looking me over with a chuckle. "What a joke."

"Shut up, Jet." Sonia snaps, pulling me down onto the couch with her and holding onto my arm. "This is Rob O'. Rob O' meet Ash, Mina, Rouge, and the annoying one there is Jet."

"Bitch." The hawk curse.

"Shut up, fugly ducky." Sonia snaps back dismissively, turning to the rest of them with a wide smile. "Anyways let's have some fun!"

I nod, but I can feel a knot in my stomach just being here. I feel odd being apart from Sonic at such a big party where I know no one. Still I try to relax myself but it's rather hard as I have to bet the few money I have. Luckily we only play for a minutes before Jet lost and started whining.

He huffed, throwing his cards. "This is getting boring, let's play something else!"

"Like what?" Mina wondered out loud.

"We can always go dance," I offer.

"I'd love to but my legs are just so sore," Sonia whines, lifting her exposed leg up to me and onto my lap. "Being cheer captain really does a workout on me." I give her a nervous laugh and look away.

"What about strip poker?" Jet offers with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Rouge says with a wink. "Seems like a good twist."

"I don't know…" Mina meeks out wearily,

"Yeah, I don't want anyone seeing my girl naked." Ash argued as he pulled his glasses down. Seriously who wears glasses inside? I wonder but am also glad someone is against the idea.

"Boo, you're boring," Sonia bites out, grabbing onto thigh. "What about you Rob O'?"

"Um," I meek out, leaning away from her as she blinks her eyes seductively when I'm glad I hear someone cough over us. Sally is standing behind the couch looking down at us with an innocent smile. The perfect timing.

"Excuse me but can I have a word with you Rob O'," she says with a soft smile.

"Sally Acorn?" Sonia snaps, clearly not happy with the interruption. "What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing that has to do with you, sweetie." Sally starts blinking innocently, her smile never faltering. "Rob O' mind if I steal you for a moment?"

I smile and nod, but I'm thinking, Oh, thank God!

"Uh, sure!" I mumble.

Sonia groans. "Alright but make it quick. Don't keep me waiting, cutie" she adds with a wink.

I laugh awkwardly and follow Sally as quick as I can as possible as she walks over to the door leading to the balcony. I'm not sure what she wants with me exactly but being in a secluded area with her makes me uneasy. What if she was just like Sonia?

My eyes drifted back to the glass doors as she shut once we got outside. Maybe this was a bad idea, I thought as I swallowed hard but Sally seemed completely relaxed. She walked past me and leaned against the rail, looking back at me with a smirk.

"So Rob O'. How's it going?" She asked, nodding for me to go before her.

I did with much hesitation. "Pretty good, you know working out my abs and such," I say pretending to flex my thin arm which just makes her laugh and look at me impressed. Somehow she makes me nervous. Almost as if she can see right through me.

"Oh, please." Sally smiles knowingly, making me all that more nervous. Is it that obvious? She pursues her lips and says, "Any idiot could see right through your little disguise but luckily for you everyone in the town is beyond repair so you have nothing to worry about. My lips are sealed."

My mind freezes over trying to process what she just said. Did I just imagine it or was it true? She actually saw through my disguise? How is this possible?

"What are you talking about?" I laugh out nervously. "What disguise?"

She rolls her eyes with a smile. "Relax, I just said I wasn't going to bail you but I just wanted to tell you that I'll help you out!" She offered with an open palm.

I let my eyes fall to her open hand. "Why would you help me? You don't even know why I'm doing this." I say in my normal voice which feels strained from always making it deeper.

"I don't have to. I'm just bored and want some sparkle in my life," she says with a wide smile. "Now hurry up and shake on it. My arm is cramping up!"

I smile up at her since she's much taller but that could also be the heels. Our hands interlock and we shake on it and for some reason I feel some weight off my shoulders just knowing there's someone I could trust with this secret. Like I'm not alone in this

"Thanks, Sally." I say and take in a breath. "It means a lot!"

She pats my shoulder. "No problem but I should really take you back to your game. Sonia looked about ready to murder me! Don't worry though, I'm sure they've already picked some other game since Sonia had a curfew."

"Right, Sonia." I said with a giggle. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"Anytime," Sally replied with a smile as she pulls on my hand and leads me back inside, eyes all over us as we walk past the crowd together. Even when we reach the couch again I can see their wide eyes on us. I don't understand. What's the big deal?

I'm just glad I don't see Sonia at the couch anymore or else I'm sure I would not be able to handle the rest of the night. She was just too much for me and I didn't know how to deal with so much attention.

"Here you are guys, just as promised." Sally tells them as I stand by the couch unsurely. But before I take my seat back down, Sally stops me as she tugs my hand and turns it around, taking a pen from the table. "Here's my room number if you ever want to give me a quick visit." Sally says with a wink and I smile back at her as she writes down her number on my palm and walks off with her hips moving side to side more than they usually do.

"Righteousness, man!" Ash applauded me with dazzled eyes and quirky grin. "You got the hottest girls number!"

"Congrats, man!" Another guy says, fist pumping me, and it hurts my knuckles. Guys are way too rough with me.

"And here I was just starting to think she was a lesbian," Rouge jokes and looks me up and down as she sips on her red wine. The very comment makes my heart stop with the irony. Her eyes flash with peaked interest as she says, "But can't say you're not far off with that scrawny look of yours. Out of all the guys in this school she decides to pick the pink one. However," she pauses and reaches over to me and drags a finger down my cheek. "You are quite a cutie!"

My cheeks flush in embarrassment.

I grin like a goof as I look at the number written on my palm. Sally had just purposely helped me gain popularity.

"Yeah, _congrats_." I heard a familiar gravelly voice mutter behind me sarcastically and my heart sinks when I turn to him holding out two drinks in his hands looking both furious and heartbroken. "Hope you guys are happy together." He says, shoving the drinks to a random guy and storming off.

I gulp as I run behind him and reach him outside as he gets ready to leave. "Wait, Sonic! Come back, it's—it's not what it looks like!" I call out to him desperately. "I don't even care about her!"

"Whoa, what! Don't even care about her?" He eyes snapped to me, fumming and he shoved me back, making me fall in the process. "Sally is an amazing girl so if you dare break her heart I promise I will break your face."

My eyes widen at his sudden aggressiveness towards me and I feel tears threatening to come out but I do my best to hold them back. I don't like seeing him act this way with me especially since I know I did nothing wrong. But then again, he doesn't know the whole picture. Through his eyes I just stole the girl of his dreams.

I'm a horrible friend.

His eyes relax however as he grips his fists. "She deserves nothing but the best…" he says slowly, opening his eyes and giving me a final glare before he turns away from me and walks off into the night. "Don't you dare hurt her." He threatens.

"Sonic, wait!" I cry out to him and try my best not to squeak out a sob but before I know it he's gone just like the wind and I'm left alone with tears dripping down my face.

* * *

 **Well that was a long chapter! So what do you guys predict? What do you guys think will happen next? :D also what do you think of the chapter?**

 **Also the story is about to get a whole lot more interesting! I'm super excited for the next chapter !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **\- - - - X**

Bitterness fills my mouth as I sip on my lemon juice. The taste a recollection of how sour my life feels at this very moment.

It had been three weeks since we last talked and he completely avoids me in the halls. Like yesterday when I waved at him across the cafeteria and he pretended he didn't see me. Since then I've been eating at my own table by myself and I hate it.

This really sucked.

I glance up at him and notice him laughing and joking around with his posey. It really hurt to watch him acting like he didn't care. He never even let me explain myself. I couldn't understand why I felt so overwhelmed that Sonic had broken up our friendship and blew up on me. This shouldn't bother me much of all. I came here to simply learn and nothing more so why was it that my heart strings felt intertwined when I thought of Sonic?

I mean, he's a pleasure to watch, of course. And that's saying a lot coming from someone like me. Physically, he's all that a woman could ask for–tall, fit, ripped in all the right places. Casual days he wears nothing but blue jeans, running shoes and muscle shirts. Sometimes jackets. But what really caught my attention the most was his smile. He had mastered his fake smile, right down to the wrinkles around his eyes. No one ever questioned him except one person. I saw in his eyes, the windows to his soul. Right now it seemed like he held a real one but I could never be too sure.

Maybe that's what draws me–his isolation. I can't be sure of course, but something tells me that he's not as jolly as he pretends to be. He seems too happy. And he should be since he's loved by all on campus but even in crowds he seems to missing something. He just appears to be alone. All alone.

We've fallen into a strange rhythm of sorts. It's just one small thing, but it seems significant somehow. Every day, at some point, he will talk to me like we're best buddies. Every day, he tries to make everyone smile. And every time he holds my gaze, even from so far away. It gives me chills, the way he stares back at me. It's a friendly smile but it makes my heart flutter and makes me want to make him happy as well.

I'm not sure if brokenness is discernible with nothing more than our casual contact (if you can even call what we have "contact") or if this is all in my head, but for some reason that's the word that comes to mind when I see him–brokenness. Someone who's broken.

From the outside, he's practically perfect. Well not even practically perfect. He is perfect. Flawless. Breathtaking. But he's tries to hard, too focused on pretending, too…sad for someone as handsome as he is. Maybe that's why I think he's broken. Surely in a town this size, every single woman within ten miles would be banging on his front door, offering to help with whatever he might need. Or want.

And yet, he doesn't seem to have anyone.

Maybe he's got dark secrets that keep the town at bay. A scary skeleton in his closet, a maniacal monster under his bed. That's probably reason number one, the only one I should need, to stay far, far away from him. And that's exactly the opposite of what I'm doing. Mostly because he never stays away from me, always offering to come over or speak when we go outside. He just does whatever he wants and I follow.

But still, he makes me feel alive.

So here I am. Watching. Waiting, it seems. On what, I don't know. But I often get the feeling that something is about to happen. Only it never does. And I don't think it ever will.

By the time lunchtime is over I find myself glancing back at Sonic, only this time our eyes meet and the smile he held a second ago disappears. A tight frown replaces it and he turns away from me and exits the cafeteria with his friends. Ouch. That kind of hurt me more than it probably should.

I can't blame him though.

He thinks I stole his girl.

I throw my juice in a nearby trash can and make my way out the cafeteria. I really need to sort this misunderstanding out with him but how can I when he's always avoiding me? He acts more like a girl than I do sometimes. I sigh, walking down the crowded hallway when my eyes catch the color yellow standing outside the guys restroom looking impatient.

That's right!

Maybe Tails can help me out.

"Hey, Tails!" I scream, waving my hand out to him as I jog over to him. It doesn't take long to get his attention as his blue eyes snap to mine and widen at the sight. It seems like Tails is hiding something since he keeps glancing at the restroom and biting his lip but I pay not attention. I have serious matters to talk to him about.

"Oh, hey, Rob O'!" Tails greets more loud than usual as he slams his back against the door, shutting it tight as he leans on it. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you from far away and just wanted to ask for your advice on how I can make Sonic talk to me," I say with a weak smile, gripping on backpack straps once I reach him. "He's been avoiding me a lot lately."

I can see the uneasiness fall on his face as he glances behind himself and at the door. "Sonic is just well… Sonic!" Tails says with a hopeless smile and shrug. "He's one of the most stubborn guys you'll meet so trying to persuade him won't do much."

I feel my shoulders drop at his words. He's right. Sonic is super stubborn so if he doesn't want to talk to me he won't even if I follow him around. I'm just being bothersome at his point.

"You should make more friends though instead of relying solely on Sonic," Tails offered with an uneasy smile"I've known him all my life and let me tell you that he is one stubborn hog but you seem like a good guy who can make more friends too."

Tails is right.

I shouldn't be relying on Sonic all the time.

"Thanks for the advice," I said, looking back at Tails with my best attempt at a smile. "Can you just tell Sonic something for me?"

He blinked in surprise. "Uh, sure!" He says, glancing behind him again in deep thought. "What is it?"

"Tell him that I didn't mean to betray his trust. That this is all a misunderstanding and that I want to thank him for sticking out for me when no one else did," I take in a heavy breath and fake a smile like I saw Sonic always do before. "He really made school a whole lot better for me by just being my friend and even though he doesn't want to talk to me, I will always be there for him too."

"I'll let him know," Tails says with a smile and nod as he leans more against the door. "But I think he'll realize that on his own."

I nod. "Thanks." I say and give him a slight nod and continue back down the hallway. A harsh turmoil within my belly. My nerves and anxiety getting the best of me as I tried to push my issues away.

Making more friends... that's what Tails said but how could I? How when I feel this urge of being around Sonic. Tails put it so easily as if it were nothing, but he doesn't know how I feel. If forgetting someone by making new friends were that easy, there would be no pain. But I have to face the truth, Sonic doesn't know who I am, who I really am.

I also don't want to be apart from him either. If he did he would understand how this is all a misunderstanding. Maybe I should tell him the truth?

No.

I shake my head as I grip the straps of my backpack even tighter as I walk to my dorm. I can't tell him the truth. Sally finding me out is already bad enough but at least she kept it a secret. I can't have anyone else knowing without risking more people finding me out.

I lean my head against the door and shut my eyes right. I never imagined that I'd end up feeling this way about Sonic. Maybe it is best if I stop speaking with him. I'm a boy now after all. I'm not supposed to feel this way about another one.

My eyes open up and the brightness coming from underneath the door frame captures my attention. The light is on in the room so that must mean Shadow is already in the dorm room this early. That's a first. Sure enough when I open the door, there he is going through his drawer in search of clothes. He must just be stopping by to change.

I shut the door behind me as I stand there awkwardly. "You're back early," I comment with a friendly smile at my best effort at trying to strike up a conversation. It doesn't go too well because he shoves past me and starts undressing near his drawer and my cheeks flush pink and I quickly turn away despite my temptation to stare.

I can't help it.

The guy has a great body!

I slap my cheeks to bring myself out of those bad thoughts and groan. I had to get my hormones under control. This wasn't the time to turn boy crazy especially since one was enough at the moment.

At least he's dressed now.

"Next time you should let me know when you're going to stay out late so I don't worry." I offer, leaning against the wall and playing with my pointed fingers until I glance up at him and see his judgemental face so I look back down only stealing glances here and there but his eyes aren't on me anymore as he fixes his tie in the mirror. I hate the awkward silence so I try again and ask, "Did you go out with your boyfriend?"

I'm too embarrassed to look up when a few moments pass and I don't hear a response and sight in defeat. At least I tried my best to be nice to the guy. It seems I'm just not appeal—

"My boyfriend?" I hear him mutter lowly and I jump when I finally hear his deep and smooth voice for the first time in weeks.

"Yeah," I say hopefully that I'm finally getting his attention as he starts walking towards me. "You've been hanging out with him a lot lately, haven't you?" I feel my back hit the wall and that's when I realize I had been subconsciously been backing away from him but before I have time to think more into it I feel his his presence over me. "W-w-what are you doing?" I stutter out when I feel Shadow smother me between the wall and himself. Arms on each side of my head and crimson eyes piercing into mine.

"You think I'm gay?" He asks, only inches away from my face as he looks down at me with an unreadable yet intimidating face all in the same. I cower even lower as his face sinks into my neck and I feel frozen in place. His breathing making the hair on my neck stand on its ends.

I can barely breath. "You're gay, right?" I meek out, unsurely and trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Ah, you tell me," he whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my back. "If I kiss you now, does that make me gay?" He asks, getting inches away from my lips and I feel myself freeze when he smirks down at me. "Am I gay, _Rob O'_ ,?" He asks again, though this time it doesn't seem like an actual question. More like an affirmation. My eyes widen as he watches me expectantly and I feel hundreds of emotions pierce through me.

I let out a squeal when I feel him press himself up against me and look back up at his face in shock—and much to my amazement—he's smirking. He knows. He doesn't feel anything in my pants.

"Please, Shadow..." I whimper, looking up at his amused expression, and use my normal voice. "Don't tell anyone."

"And how exactly do you plan on keeping my mouth shut about this?" He asks, running his thumb underneath my lip and gazing into my eyes.

I forget how to breath as my cheeks flush at the close contact and I can't stop shaking because of my nervousness. A million thoughts running through my mind. What exactly does he expect me to do? Better yet, how did he find out?

My eyes widen even more.

Could it be possible he knew all along?

"Um…" I mutter nervously, pressing the back of my head to the wall as he inches even closer. "Shadow?"

I shut my eyes tightly when I feel his warm breath against my lips (which smells like peppermint!). My cheeks are on fire by now and just when I feel like he's going to kiss me it happens.

"Ames, can we talk? I wanted to tell you I'm sor—!" A familiar voice interrupts abruptly before pausing at the now open door.

My eyes snap open in nervousness and shock as my eyes meet with emerald green ones. It's hard to breath. My breath is suck in my chest. Why you might wonder?

Because Sonic is standing at the door with the most bewildered look in his eyes.

* * *

 **I'm curious... what kind of fans do I have more? SonAmy or ShadAmy? :D**

 **Also here are the themes songs for these characters that which might give an insight of what's happening !**

 **Amy's Theme Song — "Most Girls" by Hailee Stainfield, "I Miss You" by Clean Bandit ft. Julia Michaels**

 **Sonic's Theme Song — "Anxiety" by Blackbear,** **"How Long" by Charlie Puth**

 **Shadow's Theme Song — "I Like Me Better" by Lauv, "3:00 AM" by Finding Hope**


End file.
